


The Long Hollow

by Lordfowl



Series: Clash of the Titans [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also I am awful at tagging, Character Death, Dark, Death, F/F, It works though, Multiple Realities, NGL this is gonna have Gore., Not sure how much though, Space!, Time Travel.... Yeah yeah Cringy I get it, after season 3, after season 5, also i suck at writing, good luck, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordfowl/pseuds/Lordfowl
Summary: In the universe there are many realities. In one of these Realities Catra was successful in defeating Adora in the portal. This ended her Reality, but her Hate and Sorrow are strong. Strong enough perhaps, to keep her whole long enough to hit a new reality.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Clash of the Titans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Long Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> As a big Sci-Fi buff, Alternate and Multiple realities are a huge thing for me. This is a what if Catra had won in Season 3. The Catra of this point is not a good person. The things that allow her to be in a position to be redeemed have not happened yet. This is Catra at her least redeemable. This is Catra at her most Evil. This is a Catra who I don't think can be redeemed. If you are expecting Fluff, Overall Happiness, or Good Vanquishing Evil? this Is not for you. Unfortunately this is key to the series. So yeah, its kinda important.

“Heeeeeey, Adora”

The portal is consuming the world around me as I touch Adora between the eyes. I see her stare up at me in shock and a bit of terror at my destroyed and distorted body. I reach out and push her back and the world changes into the bar from the Crimson Waste. I kneel over her.

“Where are your friends?”

I slash down at her. She Grabs my hand above the wrist and deflects my attack.

“Catra, Stop, you have too ---”

“It’s always the Same with you, Adora.” We begin to wrestle on the counter. “I have to do this. Oh, we have to do that. Let’s be Honest, all of this your fault.”

I Pick her up and throw her. As I do the world changes again, and now we are back in the north. Snow falling all around. Adora flies into a snowbank. I walk up and stand over her.

“ If you hadn’t gotten captured, your sword wouldn’t have opened the portal.”  
I reach down and grab her by her face, Lift her up and throw her on to the bridge behind me. Waiting for her to stand I slip behind her and Land a swift and powerful Kick to her leg, Sending her Crashing back down onto the bridge. Slinging a snowball into her face out of pure spite. As she tries to recover I grab her collar and drag her up against the railing.

“ If you hadn’t gotten the sword and been the world’s worst She-Ra, none of this would’ve happened.”

With that I throw her over the edge. Gleefully staring down at her as she screams and plummets. The world changes once more, and Adora hits the water in front of the Salineas Sea Gate. I Drag her out of the water by her ponytail up onto a small rock jutting out of the ocean.

“ Admit it, Adora, the world would still be standing if you had never come through that portal in the first place.”

I submerge her and the world shifts once more. Now we are in the ball room of Frosta’s Castle. I shove her onto the ice steps.

“You made me this!”

She gets up and attempts to run through a doorway just to end up in a Horde fortress. I Kick her spine as she runs through forcing her to the ground under my foot.

“You took everything from me!”

I reach down, grabbing her collar once more and throw her into Mara’s Chair on her ship. I lean in over her.

“ You Broke the world and it’s all your fault.”

I stare with an insane grin down into her trembling face. Her eyes glassy with abject terror.

“Goodbye, Adora.”

I then watch as my claws slash down at her throat. I feel skin, muscles, and cartilage tear underneath my claws. She reaches up to stop the bleeding, but I can already tell it’s far too late.

“I Win.”

The world begins crumbling around me as she slumps forward. A pool of red liquid gathers around my feet as I hear her feeble gagging as her body tries to breathe through a windpipe that isn’t there anymore. All I can do as the world ends is laugh. Laugh at the universe for this cruel joke, Laugh at Adora for thinking she could win, laugh at myself for finally succeeding only to witness the end of the world. Soon the crumbing reaches me, and I fall. Adora’s now lifeless body burns away as my vision fades to Darkness.

Light. An intense, burning light. Pain, So much pain. My eyes finally open. All I see is white, and a pale face with four eyes. Darkness once again.

When My vision finally accompanies consciousness, I can feel only Cold. A quick glace over my surroundings reveals why. Behind and above me is an alcove coated in frost. Its still steaming. My fur is drenched, at least where there is fur. My right arm is still the distorted energy from being partially destroyed by the Portal.

The portal! It worked. I’m no longer in Hordak’s base. This place is too neat, too nice, too clean.

Suddenly the room begins to fill with Grass. Vines and Flowers follow quickly, taking the room from a metallic cleanliness to a natural habitat. The Plant princess has to be behind this.

I take off in a sprint away from where this nature seems to be spreading from. Several long Corridors later and I am overtaking this wave of nature energy. I burst into a room filled with small ships, fighters and the like. One has its engine running already so I rush aboard this ship. Its small, but larger than the fighters around. I push buttons randomly and soon the ship rises and leaves this larger room. I now see it is a station, A station slowly being overtaken by a tree in a rainbow beam of light from the planet below.

SHE-RA’s Rainbow. It’s very similar to the one from the Battle of Bright moon. Of course, Adora could survive my claws ripping out her throat and letting her burn to ash in a collapsing portal. Why wouldn’t she? What was done once can be done again. I push the stick down and try to aim for the planet, near where the rainbow is coming from.

I missed the rainbow, apparently ships are harder to fly than I thought. I didn’t miss Bright Moon though. Sadly, the castle was empty when my ship hit, as far as I can tell. There is a strange light coming from the approximate area of the Fright Zone. I begin to make my way to it when I hear a familiar “Swingk” of that sparkly princess’ teleportation. Several figures appear next to the crashed ship. Sparkles, Arrow boy, Adora, Entrapta… and me? I’m there holding hands with Adora. No, Me as I once was, before the portal scarred me.

“Huh, weird. I’m detecting portal energy in the Area. But there is no Portal. Is there?” Entrapta’s voice is unmistakable. “No not just portal energy! Alternate Portal energy! Its frequency is slightly off. Its not from our Universe!”

Entrapta’s statements aloud reveal to me how I can be both here and there. A second chance. Maybe this time I’ll take a souvenir from her corpse. For now, though I need to escape. Entrapta will be on my tail tracking me. Time to watch, learn, and wait for my opportunity to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. It's dark, and its not what is wanted for now. I'm a bad writer and would appreciate constructive criticism. Stay tuned for more in this Series.


End file.
